Wish Come True
by SlytherinScenePrincess
Summary: AU. No Boy-Who-Lived. Slytherin!Dark!Harry  goes by different name . Bad!Dumbles, Weasley Bashing. Rated T for possible bad language. I suck at summaries but I promise if you liked Love of a Lifetime you'll like this.
1. Chapter 1

Wish Come True

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will only write this once. I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it including but not limited to places and names. I am not making money from this story.

A/N: This is going to be the rewrite of Love of a Lifetime. I welcome any negative comments but if you're going to send them please write me a Private Message. Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

><p>August 11, 1980.<p>

Avery Nott loved his wife more than anyone in the world and when she gave birth to their twin baby boys he knew his life was complete. Theodore was first by mere minutes; his deep chocolate eyes opened and immediately charmed every person in the delivery room. Damien Nott was born several minutes later and as his beautiful turquoise blue eyes opened everyone knew he would be a heartbreaker.

As Theo and Dami lay in their mother's arms they looked at each other with identical faces. Each reached out a hand and as they touched a soft white glow wrapped around them. Avery and his wife looked at the Medi-Wizard in confusion and as the glow dissipated the man spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nott, I believe your sons have just formed a very strong bond, a very rare one in fact."

Both parents looked surprised yet still confused and waited for the man to tell them exactly what had happened.

"I believe your sons have just formed a brother bond. I know it sounds like a very simple common thing to do but in all reality it takes a very large amount of power from both siblings to be able to create this bond."

Avery and Alessandra stared wide eyed at the Medi-Wizard as he told them this. They glanced down at their now sleeping babies and blinked.

"What exactly does this bond mean? What's going to happen now that this has formed?" Mrs. Nott asked quietly still looking at her sleeping children.

"Well there are very few records of this bond ever taking place. There are several things the boys can gain from this bond though that we know of, they could be able to communicate through their minds and also combine their powers with relative ease if one or the other was ever in trouble"

Mr. Nott nodded his head slightly and stroked his wife's back softly. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Well I also believe that as the boys grow older any dormant creature blood that could be in either of your bloodlines will become active even if it the boys should not inherit the powers. The boys' powers will grow exponentially and if there is any type of inactive power the bond can tap into it will."

Avery gasped slightly as his hands started to shake. Alessandra looked as if she might be ill. The Medi-Wizard looked worried at the reactions this piece of news got.

Mr. Nott spoke softly as he looked up at the Medi-Wizard with fearful eyes "My family has a long line of dormant Vampire blood. We are descended from one of the most powerful Vampire lines. My great-great-grandfather was a vampire who married a Witch; she gave birth to their son who was a half-vampire, half-wizard. The blood hasn't been active since him, no one is sure why."

The Medi-Wizard nodded his head thoughtfully and turns to Mrs. Nott waiting for her to speak before saying anything.

"My family has a long line of Veela blood but it's never been active in any male children before…" Mrs. Nott said softly staring at her little boys.

The Medi-Wizard looked a little concerned at this revelation and began pacing slowly. He was contemplating how best to tell them the ramifications of these two inheritances mixing together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nott Vampires and Veela never mate together because each race comes with a destined mate both races feared that if they mated their offspring would wind up with two mates. I am wondering whether this would happen if these two inheritances came together without a direct passing through genes."

Avery and Alessandra looked wary over this new revelation. The thought that their boys would not get to choose who they loved once was awful but the fact that they might love a second person and still not get to choose was unimaginable.

"There are a few drawbacks to this bond though. The boys might have a hard time making friends; because of the bond they will most likely become dependent on the other's constant company therefore making it harder to establish themselves as individuals. Also they will be much more attuned to each other's emotions making their powers much more volatile if they're both feeling something very strong even without the other's influence."

Alessandra looked shocked and ill again.

"What does this mean for their future?" Mr. Nott asked as he leaned his wife against him.

"Well as far as I know this bond will make them extremely powerful, maybe even more powerful than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Dumbledore combined. The environment they grow up in though will also help to strengthen their bond and magic. In a few years when they are around 3 you can bring them back and we can perform a magical alignment test that will let us know which types of magic they are best suited for. Within the next year though I suggest getting a bloodline test done at Gringott's, it will show what types of magic they will be able to access as they grow older and other sorts of abilities they might have."

Avery and Alessandra both nodded in understanding and the Medi-Wizard bid them a goodnight.

"Well this was certainly shocking. I suppose this will greatly please our Lord though; having two such powerful children growing up under his reign will surely solidify the Dark's chances of winning the war." Avery murmured quietly.

"I think he will be greatly pleased by this. I just hope Dumbledore does not get word of the boys before we can upgrade and strengthen the wards around the Manor. I will not have my babies unprotected." Alessandra said in her motherly tone.

Alessandra and Avery were not cruel people, which is probably why they were only marginally high in the Dark Lord's ranks. They sided with his views on the Wizarding and Muggle worlds though and knew that the Light was slowly killing their world. They knew that with the addition of their new baby boys to the Dark Side that there would be no chance for the Light to win.

"I think we should tell the Dark Lord first thing in the morning. He will not be too angry we waited when he learns of everything we now know." Avery said as he enlarged the bed his wife was on and transfigured his clothes in pajamas.

Theo and Dami were placed in their conjured cribs and were sleeping peacefully while their parents slept just a few feet away.

* * *

><p>The Medi-Wizard who had delivered the boys had just finished a floo call with one Albus Dumbledore. He had told him of the boys and the bond and asked what the best course of action would be.<p>

"Don't worry my boy I'll be there shortly to take care of everything." Dumbledore said in his ever present grandfatherly voice.

The Medi-Wizard nodded and ended the call leaving the floo activated for the esteemed wizard to enter through. He returned to his desk and began writing out the birth certificates, placing the boys' names, their parents and godparents names, as well as the date and time of each boy's birth. By the time he noticed Dumbledore had entered the room he was hit with an obliviate and a false memory was planted in the young mans' mind.

Dumbledore quickly erected a silencing and privacy ward around the Nott's room and put Avery and Alessandra under a mild sleeping spell so that they would not wake up if he should accidentally disturb them. He quickly ran diagnostic spells over both boys and ascertained which boy would be the strongest when he grew up. Quickly noting that he would have to perform several strong glamour's so no one would notice the similarities should the boys meet in the future.

Once Dumbledore got his readings done he quickly picked up one of the boys and after modifying the memories of several medi-witches and wizards as well as the sleeping parents he apparated to the home of some of his most trusted followers.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that it is different but I had stated in my latest update that there would not be many similarities between these two stories. I would appreciate reviews. If you are kind enough to like me as an author or to put my story under favorites please just leave a small comment. Reviews are often what keep me writing. Thank you. Oh and as a side note Damien's nickname "Dami" is pronounced Day-Me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wish Come True**

**Chapter 2**

**August 11, 1980**

James and Lily Potter had just seen the last of their guests to the floo and were in the middle of discussing how well their announcement went. Last week they found out that Lily was three months pregnant. Lily had not shown a single sign or symptom of pregnancy up until the day before they went to St. Mungos, she had been feeling ill since that morning and she and James feared the flu at most so imagine their surprise when the Medi-Witch reveals Lily is three months along into a pregnancy. Needless to say she and James were thrilled with the news and began planning a party to tell their friends and families.

Lily had just gone into the kitchen to oversee the house elves cleaning and to think about the news she had gotten from some friends earlier that day.

***Flashback***

"Lily! Lily? Are you there?" she heard a voice call from the floo.

She moved quickly to the fireplace and saw that it was an old friend, namely one Avery Nott.

"Avery! This is a surprise, I would have thought we wouldn't be seeing you until Tuesday?" she asked with a puzzled tone to her voice.

"Lily! Alessandra just had the babies! Oh I'm so happy to finally be a father! We had wanted you to be the first to know considering all the help you've been during her pregnancy." He said excitedly.

Lily for the most part was ecstatic and only just a bit jealous at having to wait for the birth of her own child.

"That's great Avery! James and I will have to come visit you at the manor in the next few days to check on everyone. I have news of my own actually, James I found out we're pregnant, 3 months along to precise." She said in a proud voice.

Avery sounded as if he clapped his hands together and said happily "Then as soon as the child is born we must set up many play dates!" he declared as he waved goodbye to Lily and ended the firecall.

***End Flashback***

Lily for her part was chuckling at the normally gruff man's new attitude. She wondered if the birth of the boys had anything to do with his personality change, and also wondered how temporary it might be.

She knew that she should begin planning etiquette lessons and other things as a pureblood child seen without such knowledge was considered to be a disgrace to its blood.

Contrary to popular belief Lily was not a muggle-born but indeed a pureblood. Many people have never looked into her past deep enough to find out that her mother descended from a very strong race of fairies who unfortunately died out somewhere in the middle ages leaving the creature blood dormant to the descendants. Her father though was a descendant of the mighty elven race who left this world in favor of a better one also in the middle ages. Her parents were homeschooled with the same tutors and her father courted her mother for most of their childhood.

Lily had been thinking so much that she had not heard the crack of apparition in the living room nor the greeting given by James. The elves were just finishing the cleaning so she decided to move back to the living room and was startled to see Albus Dumbledore sitting on one of her sofas.

"Hello Lily dear, how are you this evening?" Albus asked with the customary twinkle in his eye.

"Wonderful Albus thank you for asking. Was there something we could do for you?" She asked a little puzzled.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled a small bundle from beside him she hadn't noticed until now. It appeared to be a sleeping baby and she gasped wondering just why he was here.

"Lily, James I have something very important to ask of you." He said seriously.

They both nodded and motioned for him to continue and explain why he had a baby with him.

"Tonight, two Death Eaters had twins. This is one of them; I believe that they were going to bring them directly to the Dark Lord because of a special bond that these two share something by the name of a "Brother Bond." Dumbledore told them.

Lily gasped she knew about brother bonds from her research as an Unspeakable. She wondered who could have parented such strong children and then it had hit her. The only Death Eaters who were even pregnant right now were Narcissa Malfoy and Alessandra Nott. She hoped beyond hope that it was not Narcissa's baby, after all hell hath no fury.

"Ah, I see Lily knows what I am talking about. You also know that should these boys be able to grow up together it could cause potentially fatal results for the Light sides chances of winning this war." Dumbledore said seriously.

James nodded and automatically knew what Dumbledore was here to ask about.

"Albus we'll take the baby for you but I want full decisions in his upbringing. No outside influences and you will keep your distance if he is to truly appear to be ours you must not show too much attention to him." James said while thinking of ways to find the baby's real parents, he had a feeling Lily knew who they were.

"That is acceptable my boy, I will come back in several months and we may unveil him when you have had time to get accustomed to him. I will take me leave now, goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight Albus" Lily and James said together.

Dumbledore placed the baby in James's arms and walked to the floo going back to his office at Hogwarts.

"Lily do you know who the parents are?" James asked quietly.

"I think so; the only ones who are pregnant right now are the Malfoy's and the Nott's. Avery floo called me earlier though and told me Ally was in labor, I'm sure she delivered by now. Maybe we should go and see them in the morning?" Lily said worriedly.

James nodded and brushed his fingers against the face of the sleeping mystery baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know this has been a long time coming and I hope you all won't kill me for keeping you waiting. I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with this chapter but reviews will help me get over that fear! *leaves plate of cookies for reviewers.*


	3. Chapter 3

Wish Come True

Chapter 3

**August 12, 1980**

James and Lily woke the next morning and dressed their new mystery baby for the day. After a quick breakfast the three made their way to the outside of the Manor gates and apparated to Nott Manor. Lily made sure the baby wouldn't be sick and strode up to the gates waiting for the wards to recognize their magical signatures and let them in.

"James do you think he's theirs?" Lily asked quietly as she waited.

James nodded and kissed her forehead as the gates opened and granted them entrance to the Manor. Alessandra and Avery were waiting at the door for them with large smiles on their faces.

"Lily, James! It's so good to see you! I suppose you've come to see the baby?" Alessandra asked happily as she motioned them inside.

"Oh Ally it's good to see you too!" Lily said as she kissed Alessandra on the cheek and hugged Avery.

"Do you mind if we put the baby down in the playroom with yours?" James asked.

He needed an excuse to talk to Lily alone for a moment. So with a shake of the head and directions from Avery they made their way to the playroom.

"Lily I think something is wrong, he's the spitting image of Alessandra but they don't even seem to remember him! Do you think Albus modified their memories?" James pondered grimly.

"Oh goodness I hope not! We may never get them to remember him then! I know you're good at Legillimency James maybe you could look into their minds a little and see if you can find the memories of the birth." Lily said hesitantly, she knew James wasn't comfortable with entering someone's mind without permission.

James nodded knowing it might be the only option. They set the baby down in the crib next to the other boy and smiled before leaving. As they stepped out of the room they called for one of the Manor's many house elves to keep a watch on the boys. They made their way to the study where they knew Avery and Alessandra would be waiting.

* * *

><p>Damien was smart for being two days old. He was already extremely aware of his surroundings and as he looked around, he spotted another boy sitting only a foot away. He felt like he knew this boy from somewhere, it was in this new boy's presence.<p>

Damien moved towards the other boy and as he reached him and touched his hand to the boy he felt a tingling begin in his hand and envelop his entire body as he saw a white light surround himself and this other boy.

He giggled at the sensation and as the light subsided he and the other boy both fell to their sides in a faint. Unbeknownst to everyone the powerful magic they had just activated within themselves caused the memory charms Dumbledore placed on Avery and Alessandra to dissolve leaving their real memories intact. The magic also unlocked the dormant creature blood in the boys.

Everyone would see major changes in the boys in the years following this event.

* * *

><p>James and Lily walked into the study and sat across from Alessandra and Avery.<p>

"So how are you adjusting to motherhood Ally?" Lily asked as she noticed James making eye contact with Avery. She knew that meant he would be looking through his memories and that she needed to distract Alessandra.

"Oh it's just wonderful Lily! I never thought I would be cut out for it but ever since we brought little Theo home we've been as happy as ever." Alessandra gushed.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying being a mother Ally. I hope I'll be as excited as you when our little boy comes along!" Lily smiled as she thought of how happy she would be when she finally gave birth to her baby boy.

"Ahhh!" Both James and Avery shouted at the same time.

James had fallen out of his seat shocked. One moment he had been looking at Avery's memories of the other night and the next he saw rather than felt his own consciousness being ejected by a bright light.

Avery on the other hand felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from his mind at that moment and he looked around frantically, searching for his other son, knowing that something had to have happened if he had a memory charm placed on him.

Not a minute later Alessandra gave a small yelp of surprise when the same feeling lifted off of her as well and she became just as frantic as her husband.

"Ally, Avery what is going on?" James asked concerned with their abrupt change in behavior.

"Where is he? Where is my little Damien?" Ally sobbed hysterically.

"Ally, sweetheart calm down! Damien is upstairs with Theodore; he was the little bundle we brought with us tonight!" Lily said trying to calm her desperate friend.

"Oh thank Merlin he's okay!" Avery and Alessandra rushed towards the stairs at the same time eager to see their other little boy while thinking of ways to make sure this never happened again.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I have been keeping you all waiting for a seriously long time. And I know this isn't a very long chapter either :( *passes out cookies and candy.* So thank you all for being patient and please feed my muse with some reviews. I fear he might starve soon. I'll try and get the next one out within the next week or since my Holiday break is after this coming week. Thank you all for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Not a Chapter Update!

I have been trying for a while to figure out the perfect mate for Theodore or maybe two mates, I am not sure yet. Anyways, I have a poll on my profile and I will keep it open until January 3rd. I have a list of potential mates for him and I would appreciate it if you guys would vote for who you think is the best. I am asking so early in the story because I need to be able to form their personality into something reasonably believable if it is one of JKR's characters. I refuse to have them fall in love after two minutes of meeting like some authors.

Thank you guys in advance for your opinion and I appreciate the reviews some of you all have been giving.


	5. Chapter 5

Wish Come True

Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who voted in my poll for Theo's mate, I am pleased with the results and will start writing up a suitable character personality for the winning mates. Damien will only have one mate, three guesses as to whom. Theo will have two mates, the two with the most votes. During the years they go to school, the only POV's I am likely to use are Dami and Theo's has just to avoid confusion or long winded unneeded crap in the story.

* * *

><p>Alessandra and Avery were more than angry, they were furious at what their friends told them of the night their twins were born. How the supposed Leader of the Light Albus Dumbledore kidnapped one of their little boys. They could not worry about that though, they were on their way to the Dark Lord's manor so they could present the news of the bond and hope they would not be too harshly punished for it.<p>

As the silently fuming couple appeared at their Lords house with the Potters in tow, they are greeted by a house elf.

"Welcomes to Slytherin Manor, sirs and misses. Is you be wanting Master?" The tiny elf asked as it bowed in respect.

"Yes please let your Master know we are here." Alessandra said as she rocked Damien slowly in one arm.

The elf popped away and a moment later was back and leading them to a large study on the second floor of the manor.

"Thank you Arden, you may go now." The Dark Lord said as he noticed the bundles of blanket in two of his follower's arms.

The elf Arden nodded and popped away leaving the Dark Lord's study.

"Now what seems to be the problem that you had to disturb me several hours before the scheduled meeting?" He asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The two parents swallowed rather loudly and Alessandra began her tale of what was sure to be a great revelation for the Dark.

DNDMDNDMDNDMDNDMDNDMDNDMDNDM DNDMDNDM

After repeating the explanation given to them by the Medi-Wizard at the hospital, they were unsure of the reaction they would get once their Lord learned of the meddling done by Dumbledore.

"It is my understanding that when the boys grow up they will be nearly unstoppable and we would have been here yesterday to tell you if we had not had our memories changed by that meddling old man." Alessandra said angrily as she glanced down at her sleeping little boys.

It was times such as these that Voldemort was undoubtedly happy at the side most purebloods chose, allowing him the cream of the crop so to speak, as almost all of the most magically powerful children were from very old, very pure families. Despite the rubbish, Dumbledore spouts about inbreeding. The deed of separating two very powerful twins would not go unpunished though and the Dark Lord was already thinking of new ways to make Dumbledore regret his decision.

"Well the reasons behind your delay are understandable, and I believe this is extremely good news. I think that it would be in your best interest if you were moved here though so that I may keep an eye on the boys and that you will also be safe from anymore of that old man's meddling." Voldemort said as he walked toward the couple standing in front of him.

"My Lord," Avery said with a gasp "It would be an honor to stay with you, and it would be a privilege greater than anything if you would consent to teaching our boys the Arts when they grow old enough."

"Send Lily and James in if you would Avery, I have several things I need to discuss with them after hearing all of this." The Dark Lord said as they were walking out the doors.

Moments later Lily and James Potter strolled in to the room and bowed slightly before Lily walked forward and hugged the older man.

"Hello Father," she said as she stepped back and smiled at him. "I supposed you are aware of our undesired position in the situation." She said rather bitterly.

"Yes my child, I understand he came to you without hesitation which is good for us as it shows he trusts you more than any other." Voldemort said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes Father, there are several families he could have brought the boy to but this means we have come far in gaining his trust. How though are we going to proceed, now that Avery and Alessandra have their child back?" she said inquiringly.

"Ah that may take a day or two to work out but I shall have an answer for you soon my dear. Now I have also heard that in a few months I will become a grandfather is that right?" He said looking at James with a raised eyebrow.

James nodded and bowed his head "Yes Milord we found out yesterday as well but with the shock of Dumbledore showing up we had not remembered to inform you."

Voldemort nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder "An honest mistake. Have you told Sirius and Remus yet? I know they will be anxious to have another little mind to corrupt." He said with a smile.

Voldemort was not an overly cruel or insane leader like Dumbledore depicted him. He was in fact very generous and quite sane when it came to dealing with his followers, there were always a few though that used their Mark and the Dark Lords ideals as an excuse to do something terrible which is where Dumbledore gets the fodder for his smear campaign against the so called "Dark Side."

James smiles slightly and nods his agreement. "Yes my Lord they were informed as well as several others during a small party we held last night we invited several prominent Light families such as the Longbottoms and the Weasleys as well as a few neutral families like Catalina Zabini and her new husband Raphael along with the Patils."

"Very well then, now that news of your pregnancy is out I believe Dumbledore may try and remove the boy from your home since no one else is aware of it as of yet. We will stage a kidnapping, and I have the perfect person for the job." Voldemort said with a scary smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you all don't hate me I know I've taken forever to update but I've just had no inspiration for this story in the longest time. I know this chapter might not be the best and I'm sooooo sorry for that, I'll try and do better next time. I have all of next week off so I'm hoping to get started on a new chapter and possibly even get it posted by the end of next week. Please review if you all haven't given up on me yet


End file.
